Don't Call Her A Girl!
by xRabidxFanxGirlx
Summary: Colt's freind Sarah moved in next door a few months ago. Her impulsived and rude attitude makes Colt take notice, but is it more then just friendship? ColtXOC RockyXOC. Please R&R! This has turned into a bit of a prologue to part which is going to be much longer. I don't own 3 ninjas or its original characters
1. Chapter 1

Rocky sat in the passenger's seat of the brown ford convertible. His clear blue eyes gazing off into space. He could hear his younger brothers arguing in the back seat.

"Your gonna get so fat!"

"Am Not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not! Mom says I got a fast metabolism!"

"BOYS! BOYS!"

Came his grandfather's voice From beside him.

"Sorry grandpa." Colt and Tum Tum said in unison.

The three brothers were on their way home from another summer of ninja lessons with their grand father.

As the four of them rounded the corner onto their street Tum Tum shouted "Hey! Theres Sarah!"

Colt's head instantly shot up. Sarah was his best friend. Yes, he had a lot of friends he hung out with, but none he could really talk to like her. She was in front of her house trying to do a kick flip on her skate board. Sarah's long jet black hair was stuffed thoughtlessly under the backwards base ball cap she had taken from Colt at the start of summer. Colt could see the fierce determined look she got when ever she tried to do anything difficult. Colt smiled to himself.

Sarah's family had moved in just over 6 months ago. She has two sisters. Jade is older. She is beautiful and soon after ariving became the most populer girl at school. The Fact she has a boyfriend in a semi famous band didn't hurt either. Amanda is younger and the most quiet. Her angelic looks and sweet attitude makes her instantly likable. Then there was Sarah. Sarah is beautiful. As much as Colt would deny it, she_ is_ gorgeous. But Sarah is different. She doesn't care whet people think. She loves sports and is good at them. She could beet up any guy twice her size, and would if provoked. Colt thought of the first time he had ever met her...

**((Flash back))**

Tum Tum stood at the counter eating cold lasagna from the night before. Rocky sat with his feet on the table.

"I still can't believe Emily moved away" Rocky said in a melancholy tone.

"Yeah. She was our neighbor forever," Tum Tum replied.

"And just think Rocky, she left before you ever got to confess your undieing love to her!"

"Rocky loves Emily" Tum Tum started chanting under his breath.

"Shut up you guys!" Rock shouted, unable to keep the blush from his cheeks.

"Hey guys! There's a moving van parked next door!" Tum Tum said.

Rocky and colt rushed to the window.

Their was indeed a moving truck parked in front of the house. A black Escalade and a white Mercades were parked in the open garage.

"Nice cars." said rocky.

Then a girl more beautiful then he ever would admit out loud walked out of the back of the truck. She had long chestnut brown hair and shocking emerald green eyes. She was carrying a small box. Behind her came a a boy in a black hoodie that covered his eyes and a younger girl with long blonde hair.

"Lets go introduce ourselves." Rocky said suddenly.

A knowing smirk crossed Colt's face.

"Over Emily already?" He said trying to irritate Rocky.

"Shut up! Lets go." Rocky replied.

The boy was complaining to the oldest girl about having to carry boxes into the house.

"Isn't this what dad hired movers for? To _move_ the stuff?!"

"It is not gonna kill you to carry a few boxes in the house, just shut up and take your shit inside" The girl replied.

"You shut up!" The boy shot back.

"Hi!"

They turned to see where the voice had come from.

"I'm rocky. I lived next door" He pointed to the house behind him. "These are my brothers Colt and Tum Tum."

Tum Tum Smiled.

Colt waved half heartedly.

The boys who was obviously not paying attention took off his hoodie. To Colt's disbelief he realized he was a she. A very pretty she. She had long jet black hair and the same striking green eyes as her sister. She had small freckles on her nose and a light scar on her cheek.

Colt stared for a split second. He turned away fighting the flush in his cheeks.

The oldest girl smiled at rocky who blushed and looked at his shoes.

"I'm Jade. These are my sisters Sarah and Brooke."

Sarah was shoving her hair under her dodger's baseball cap. As she did something seemed to dawn on her.

"Wait, wait, what did you say your names were?" She asked thoughtfully.

"I'm colt, this is rocky and Tum Tum". Colt said.

She started smiling, then giggling, then laughing rather histairicly.

"That is the funniest thing I have heard all day!" Sarah said between laughing fits. "Your parents hippies or what?"

"No! They are our ninja names." Said colt starting to feel defensive.

Sarah screamed with laughter.

"Ninja, haha, names, hahaha!! That is priceless! Thanks guys, you made me feel a lot better, haha!"

Colt's ears were burning.

Rocky looked at him warningly.

Sarah picked up a basketball and walked away wiping tears from her eyes.

"Sorry guys" Said jade "She usually isn't _quite_ that rude. The move has been a little stressful, ya know?"

"Don't worry about it." Rocky replied. "Actually my real name is Sam. Colt's is Jeffree and Tum's is Micheal".

Jade smiled displaying her perfect white teeth.

"What school do you guys go to?" Jade asked.

"Colt and I go to Jefferson ans Tum Tum goes to Kingston."

"Cool! Us too. Brookie is going to Kingston."

Brook, who had stayed silent the entire time looked up. Her baby blue eyes finding Tum Tum.

Tum Tum said "Cool, I'll show you around."

Brook just smiled shyly and nodded.

**((End flash back))**

As the car pulled into the drive way Sarah looked up and smiled. She ran up to colt and punched him affectionatly in the shoulder.

"Hey! No fair! I can't hit you back because you're a girl!" Colt said knowing he would strike a nerve.

"Don't call me a girl!" She said and punched him again, harder this time.

Colt only smiled.

"You were gone_ **forever**_!" Sarah said dramaticly. " You missed a lot! I am now master of the kick flip!"

Brook walked up smiling.

"Hey! I missed you around here!" Brook said. "What are you guys going wear to school on Monday?"

"I have no idea." Said Tum Tum.

"I was thinking about wearing clothes. A bold statement I know, but I bet I could pull it off" Sarah said sarcasticly.

Colt grinned. That was what he loved about her. She wasn't like any other girl he had ever met.

"Where is Jade? Is she with Tyler?" Rocky asked trying to sound casual.

Tyler was Jade's boyfriend. He was the lead singer of the band Spare. They had been dating for almost a year. Rocky loathed him. He was a sleaze, only nobody but him seemed to realize that but Rocky. The pacifist he was, he never said anything. Colt would just think he was jelous anyway.

"No", said Brooke, "They broke up."

"She caught the jerk sucking some bimbo's face a few weeks ago. I wanted to take a bat to his crouch, but Jade said he wasn't worth it". Said Sarah with a wild look in her eyes.

"Is she ok?" Rocky asked sounding genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, she was more pissed then anything." Brooke replied,"I think she is pretty much over it now though".

"Guys, we gotta unpack." Rocky said picking up his duffle bag.

"We better get it over with" Agreed Colt, "See you later Sarah, Bye Brooke"

"Bye." Said Rocky Turning away smiling to himself. This could be a very good thing for him. After all she was 'pretty much' over Tyler.

xxxPlease review!! Thanks for reading. This is my first fan fic, so please be gentle. Lots a love!


	2. Chapter 2

Rocky lay in bed that night thinking.

'Maybe I should just tell her how I feel'

'What if she doesn't feel the same way?'

'How could you ever know if you don't ask?'

'maybe colt could find out'

'Rocky are you 16 or 11?'

Rocky let out a sigh and rolled onto his side. He had fought and won countless battles and he couldn't even ask jade out. He had asked girls out before, why should Jade be any different?

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Where is my backpack?!" Colt yelled. "I just had it!"

Mornings in the Douglas house were usually chaotic.

"Mom were out of milk!" Tum Tum groaned. "How could we be out of _milk?"_

"Theres soy milk in the fridge" Rocky reported to his brother.

"That stuff is gross! I don't know how you drink that crap Colt!" Tum Tum said sounding revolted.

Colt had stopped drinking milk 4 months earlier. Sarah's whole family was vegan. It made her happy when he had decided to stop drinking milk. He liked it when Sarah was happy.

"Language Micheal". Came his mother's voice behind him.

"Mom there is no milk." Tum Tum said.

Just then Sarah entered the back door. She came over so often she didn't even knock anymore.

"Hey guys" she said looking like she had slept about as much as Rocky had the night before.

Jade fallowed her looking perfect as usual.

"Good morning!" She said cheerfully. "Sorry I didn't get to come over yesterday."

"Is Brooke gonna ride her bike with us?" Tum asked.

"No" Jade replied. "She is going to get a ride with me. Wanna come?"

Liz had gotten a Brand new silver Lexus for her 16th birthday. Rocky had gotten a new bike. As a suprise his parents told him he would also be moving into the guest room his mother had redone two years earlier. It was nice to have privacy but he sometimes still had trouble sleeping without the sound off his brothers breathing.

Even though they lived next door to each other in almost identical houses, it was obvious who's family had more money. Jade's parents decided to move to the suburbs from L.A. To get out of the city. Their dad worked for some record company and commuted the 2 hours daily.

Sarah gave Colt back the hat she had been wearing all summer. Colt gave her the one he had worn for the past few months. He and Sarah had exchanged them the day he left.

"So you don't forget about me." Sarah had said.

Sarah smiled at Colt remembering the day they had become friends.

**((Flash back))**

Sarah was wondering around the Jefferson High trying to find her next class. As she turned the corner she walked right into a tall guy.

"Watch it!" He said rudely.

She turned and looked at him. He was about a foot taller then her and a lot bigger.

"You watch it." She said, as he looked her up and down.

"We seem to have started out on the wrong foot. I'm Darren." He replied obviously checking her out.

"Oh please. Watch were the fuck you're going next time." She said and turned to walk away.

"You don't seem to know who you're talking to." Darren said, anger in his voice. " Since you're new I'll give you a second chance." He turned and grabbed her wrist. "I'm Darren I pretty much run shit around here"

Sarah's temper quickly rose. Blood pounded in her ears. She tried to pull away. His grip tightend.

"Let me _**GO**_!" She screamed and punched him in the stomach.

He gasped and let go of her wrist.

"You bitch!" He said taking a step closer her.

All of the sudden Colt was there. He was betting the crap out of the guy.

'He looks like Bruce Lee or something.' Sarah thought to herself.

She could hear Colt scream wildly, "Don't _ever_ touch her again!"

A teacher ran up yelled " Jeffree! Darren!" and grabbed them apart.

"He just ran up and jumped on me!" Darren said.

"Thats a lie!" Colt retorted.

"Save it for the principal!" The teacher yelled dragging the boys down the hall.

Sarah saw Darren go to hit Colt again and snapped.

"AAAAHHHH" she scream as she jumped on his back knocking him to the ground.

Sher started punching him. The teacher let go of Colt and and pulled her off of him. Colt stood there looking shocked.

"Principal's office! Now!" The teacher yelled.

They had all been suspended for 5 days. Sarah and colt both walked home. Both of their parents were unable to pick them up. Sarah stayed a few yards behind him. She had been very rude to him the day before and he had still defended her. Why? She ran up to him.

"Hey!" She said.

"Listen Sarah, I really don't want to hear it! I am dead. You should have heard my mom on the phone. My dad is going to be pissed. I know I'm not usually the one to say this, but the last thing I need is more trouble." Colt started.

"Will you shut up!" Sarah said.

"What?!" Colt looked at her.

"I'm trying to say thank you stupid!" Sarah said.

Colt's face changed. His features softend.

"Oh." He replied looking stunned, "Your welcome."

"Sorry I got you in trouble" She apologized.

"Its ok. It was bound to happen anyway. I hate that guy." Colt said thinking about all the shit he had put him through over the last few years.

"You didn't have to ya know. I can take care of myself." Sarah said.

"Yeah I kinda figured that out after you broke Darren's nose" Colt said smiling. "So, what are you doing for the next five days?"

"Hanging out with you." Sarah replied smiling back.

**((End flash back))**

Colt didn't mention the hat exchange to his brothers. They wouldn't understand anyway. Colt and Tum would try to make this into something it wasn't. He and Sarah were only friends. _Right_?


	3. Chapter 3

Rocky entered the Jefferson High School gym and found Jade standing on the junior float. It was less then one week to homecoming and she had been put in charge of their class' float. She had a stressed and slightly worried look on her beautiful face.

'God shes beautiful.' Rocky thought to himself staring at her. He had decided to come down when he heard Sarah telling Colt that Jade was worried that she couldn't get everything done in time.

She apparently felt his gaze and turned to look at him. She smiled instantly, jumped down and walked over.

"Hey Rocky! Its good to see you. What's up?" She asked.

"I came to see if you could use some help." He replied.

"I love you! Yes I could." She replied looking relieved.

Rocky blushed a little. He had learned to conrol this much better over the last few months.

Jade looked at Rocky. 'He is SO cute!' she thought looking at him.

He always blushed when she said things like that. It only made her like him more. As bad as it sounded she had been a little relieved when she had caught Tyler kissing whatsherface. Jade had come to realize that she was only still with him because she didn't want to break up with him. She looked over at Rocky again, he was lifting something above his head. His shirt had gone up revieling his tanned and toned stomach. Jade looked away smiling.

'Jade.' She thought to her self 'Your acting 9.' She smiled again and walked over to help. She couldn't hep but smile around him.

xxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe how much we got done!" Jade said happily as she drove them both home.

"Ninjanuity." said.

"What?" asked Jade giggling.

'Oh my God, I did not just say that.' Rocky thought blushing again. 'Why did I say that?'

"Well, anyway, thank you. I couldn't have done it without you." jade said still laughing a little. "So, who are you going with?"

"What? Where?" asked Rocky still cursing himself.

"To homecoming." Jade replied.

"Oh. Umm, I haven't really asked anybody yet." He said.

It wasn't as though he couldn't get a date. Rocky was very well liked by most people. Several girls had pointedly told him that didn't have dates yet. He got the hint but, didn't want to go with them.

"What about you? Has anyone asked you?" He asked. Looking at her.

"Nobody I wanted to go with." She said biting her lip.

This was his chance. 'Rocky just do it' He thought.

"Wanna go with me?" He said before he could loose the courage.

Jade had just pulled into her drive way and parked. She turned and looked at him smiling.

"I'd like that." Said looking him in the eyes. "I'd like that a lot."

'His lips' she thought 'How could I have never noticed them before? He has such nice lips.'

"Hey there you are!" came Sarah's voice.

They both jumped and looked to see Colt and Sarah walking out of the back yard.

"Were gonna play basketball wanna come?" Colt asked.

Jade opened her car door and climbed out. "No thanks, I still have homework."

Rocky groaned. He had forgotten about the book report he had due tomarrow.

"Me too." He said getting out and walking across the lawn to his front door. He had done it. She had said yes. A satisfied smile crossed his face.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sarah and colt were in her back yard playing a very competitive game of basketball. Colt never just let her win. She like that about him, he never treated her like a "Girl". She had won on many occasions, but she knew it was fair and square.

"Look at that" Sarah said after making a basket. "Nothin' but net!"

Colt got the ball back and was dribbling. She was blocking him feircly, getting up in his face and talking smack like she usually did. As he shot the ball she tackled him to the ground.

"Foul!" He said laughing.

"What you gonna do about it." She asked smiling.

Colt flipped over and pinned her down.

Sarah flipped them both over and pinned him. This made Colt smile. He was strong, but so was she. She had studied Tae Kwon Do and kick boxing since she was little. He sat up knocking her off him.

He looked at the pool in her back yard and back at her. He picked her up and thew her over his shoulder.

"No!," She screamed laughing. "Colt no!."

He ran over and threw her in the pool. She reached up and pulled him in on top of her.

They laughed and splash for a few minutes until Sarah said "Dude, Its cold I'm getting in the hot tub. "

Colt watched her get out out of the pool. Her soaked clothes clung to her body. She flipped her long black behind her.

"She is Hot!" Colt thought before getting out himself. "I should throw her in the pool more often.

Sarah watched him fallow her to the hot tub. She looked at him through his tight wet t-shirt. Ninja lessons had done that boy good.

"Are you going to Home coming?" Colt asked pushing irreverent thoughts from his mind.

"Its not really my thing." She said looking a little distracted. "I might go."

"Who are you goin to go with?" Colt asked.

"I was thinking Darren." Sarah replied smiling. "We have decided to make our secret affair public."

Colt pushed her gently. "No, really?"

"I guess I'll go alone." She said.

"Why don't we go together?" He asked then hastily added, "As friends ya know?"

"Ok" Sarah said, "But we have to get together before to make sure our ruffles match."

Colt smiled. "Lets not forget to coordinate our glitter." he said

"Ooh, Coordinate. Big word. Good job." Sarah replied laughing.

Just then Brooke walked out and said "Mom wants me to tell you curfew was 5 minutes ago".

"I better go" Sarah said standing up.

"Me too." Said Colt. This was the first time he had ever looked forward to a school dance.


	4. Chapter 4

" I hate it!" Said Sarah sounding repulsed looking in the mirror.

"Its kind of cute." Jade replied looking at the dress Sarah had on.

They had been shopping for dresses for almost three hours and had found nothing they liked.

"We are going back to L.A.!" Said Jade Putting the dresses she had been holding back, "Suburbia isn't cutting it."

xxxxxxxxx

Jade made a call to her a friend who owned a store they both loved in west Beverly Hills. She had met Sky at a Hapikdo class she had taken a few years before. She agreed to open the store after hours concidering the "Emergency" at hand.

"Girls!!" Sky shouted and opened her arm wide for hugs. Her spiked purple and blue hair was little shorter then they had remembered.

"Hey sky!" Jade said giving her a hug.

"You have _**NO**_ idea how much we missed you!" said Sarah also hugging her.

"Well ladies, I had everything I knew you would love pulled aside for you." Sky said pointing at the racks and racks of clothes she had been saving for the girls over the last few months.

"I like this one" said Sarah walking out of the dressing room.

"You have to _love_ it!" Sky said. "If you don't LOVE it don't wear it!" Sky often said this. She had named her store **Love and Gummi Bears**.

"I _love_ this!!" Jade said standing in front of the mirrors. She was wearing a short black dress. The top was a tight smooth corset that went just over her hips. Out of the bottom came layers of sheer black fabric. On the front of the right side it was pulled up to the corset and fastened with a beautiful hot pink flower. She deffinatly filled it out well.

"You look like a slutty gothic version of Tinker Bell!" Said Sky affectionatley.

"I am SO wearing this!" Sarah yelled and walked out.

She was wearing a tight halter dress. It had black and white horizontal stripes. The straps were black. At the bottom was slightly torn looking black fabric. Beneath the stripes you could faintly see sculls.

"That is beyond _you_!" Jade said .

"You look like a pirate's whore." Sky said exstactic. "So ladies, Thai or Indian food?"

xxxxxxxx

Sarah and Jade drove back late that night with a trunk and a backseat full of clothes. Their parents gave them a _very _large allowance depending on their grades. Jade had a perfect 4.0. Sarah did pretty well.

The three sisters did well at almost anything they had ever tried. Jade was an artist. She thrived in photography, theater, drawing. She was a born preformer. She got the lead in every school play and loved the attention. Sarah was the jock of the family. Hockey, Baseball, basketball, football, swimming and track would all be on her college applications. Brooke was in ballet. She loved horses, and had won several tittles.

"Do you like Colt?" Jade asked breaking the silence.

"He is my friend." Sarah replied simply.

"That isn't what I asked." Jade said. She knew her sister.

"He's my friend. Thats it. Anyway he made it very clear when he asked me to homecoming thats all we are. It wouldn't matter any way." Sarah said gazing out the window. "Just friends. Nothing more nothing less."

xxxxxxxx

Homecoming arrived quickly.

"Sarah calm down let me see." The girl's mother said. She had the same sweet angelic looks that Brooke had. Jade and Sarah looked more like their father.

"I wish he was here." Jade said as she watched her mom try to fix Sarah's hair. It was another thing the girls had is common with the Douglas boys: their dads worked a lot.

"I know baby, but he had to be in New York today. He wanted to be here so bad, but he just couldn't." Their mom said sighing.

Their dad worked hard to give them the lifestyle the had and they new it. It still didn't make it any easier when their dad missed a performance or game.

"The limos are here, so are they guys." Brooke yelled from down stairs. Brooke and Tum Tum had decided to have a movie night. They were both sitting in the living room in their P.J.s.

"Ok girls," their mom started.

"I know, I know, Cerfews at 11." Sarah said cutting her off.

"Actually, what I was going to say was, Have fun Be back by 1."

"Thank you mom." Jade said kissing her mom on the cheek.

"Love you ma" Sarah said.

Colt and rocky were waiting at the bottom of the stairs for their dates. They looked up as Jade started decending the staircase.

'She's perfect.' Rocky thought to himself as Jade approached him. She had her hair pulled back with a flower matching the one on her dress.

"Ready?" She asked and off they went.

Sarah came next running late as usual.

Colt looked up at her as she walked down the stairs. She had her hair up in a delibratly messy bunn.

"Wow." He said quietly.

"I'm almost as tall as you in these shoes." She said still looking up at him. Had he grown a foot over summer or what?

"Not even close." He said smiling.

"Kinda close." She said as they walked out the door holding hands.

xxxxxxxx

Homecoming turned out better then any of them could have imagined. Soon after arriving the girls discovered that both guys could dance well. People talked about the couples. Spreading gossip and rumors they had heard.

"I knew Sarah and Colt were dating!"

"I thought you said she was a lesbian?"

"I heard Jade and Darren have been dating ever since she and Tyler broke up."

They had all heard this rumor. Sarah thought Darren started it himself.

"Does that mean Rocky's single? Hes hot!"

Colt and Sarah got tired of all the staring pretty quickly, but decided to wait until the announcement of the homecoming royalty. Jade had been nominated for princess.

Jade won ofcourse. That didn't suprise any of them. What did suprise them was who won Prince.

"And junior prince is...Darren Caudill!"

"What?!" said Colt.

"He probably stuffed the ballot box." Sarah replied.

As tradition would have it Jade had to Dance with Darren.

"I don't need to see this, wanna go?" Sarah asked Colt

"Yeah." He said glancing at his older brother feeling bad.

As the song started Darren took Jade's hand in a sweet loving way you would to you're girlfriend. He gently brushed her cheek. Jade turned away. Nobody seemed to notice because the gossip started flying again. Darren pulled her closer. She tried to pull away, but he held tight. She didn't want to make a scene but could hear everyone talking.

"They are _SO_ cute together!"

"They have been dating for months. Tyler was just a cover up because they wanted to keep it a secret."

"She is just using Rocky."

"I think I'm going to ask Rocky out."

Jade hated this. She liked Rocky. She could not stand Darren. She Looked over to her date. He had a pained look on his face. She could feel Darren's hand start to move south of the place it had taken on her back.

She suddenly pulled away. "Excuse me." she said and turned and ran toward Rocky. She put her arm around her neck and started kissing him. Every Eye in the school gym was on them.

"Now thats Ninjanuity" Jade said as they broke apart giggling.

"Oh my god! I still can't believe I said that." Rocky said his cheeks turning slightly pink.

"No, its ok. I love it when you say stuff like that." She said kissing him again.

xxxxxxxxx

Sarah and Colt were driving around in their limo. They had obviuosly given little to no thought where they would go when they left the school dance.

"I don't know where do you want to go?" Sarah said for the 4th time.

'We should go swimming' Colt thought this, but decided not to say it aloud.

"I have an idea." Sarah said crawling forward and said something to the driver.

"Where are we going?" Colt asked.

"My favorite place in the world." Sarah said.

After about 30 minutes Sarah opened the window and stuck her head out.

"I love that smell!" Sarah said.

Colt could smell salt water.

"We're here. Come on!" Sarah said grabbing his hand.

They were at the top of a cliff.

"We're gonna have to climb down" Sarah said looking at him. "Can you handle that ninja boy?"

"Well," He said smiling taking off his jacket, "If a girl could do it, So can I."

"Don't call me a girl!" She said taking off her shoes.

They climbed a short way down. Sarah showed Colt a small cave in the side of the cliff.

"I used to come her all the time". She said lighting a fire. All the stuff was already there.

"I would just sit and watch the ocean. It calms me down." Colt looked at her. She was sitting in the fire light.

"You look nice tonight Sarah" he said looking at her.

"Thanks" She babbled "I wasn't sure you would like the dress. Not that I really cared. Didn't think about a lot or anything. I tried about a hundred on. There was this green on that I kinda liked Jade liked it more then I did,"

"Shut up!" Colt said suddenly.

"What?" she said looking at him.

"I'm trying that I like you stupid! Like, really like you. I really like you Sarah."

Her face changed. Colt couldn't tell what she was thinking.

She got up and walked away.

'Shit!' Colt thought. 'What did I do?'

Sarah was just standing at the edge staring at the black water.

Colt walked up behind her.

"Or we could just forget I ever said that." Colt said sounding worried. "We should just be friends. I just want you to be my friend."

Sarah looked at him. She couldn't help but smile. He looked like a scared puppy. She had never seen him scared before.

"I could be your friend, But I don't want to." She said.

Colt looked at her confused.

She pushed him up against the rock wall and kissed him. He kissed her back. All anxiety and frustration left him. All he needed was this moment.

xxxxxxxx

Colt walked into his house to find his dad sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"I hope tonight was worth it. Your twenty minutes late for curfew. I'm grounding you for a week."

Colt didn't care "your right dad. I'm sorry."

His father looked at him stunned. "Ok. Goodnight son."

Colt smiled to himself as he walked up the stairs. 'It _was_ worth it' he thought as he lay down to go to bed. 'It really was.'

**THE END**

Please tell me what you think!

I could write another part if anyone wants. Just let me know. **THANK YOU FOR READING!!**


End file.
